Day 1
by Kenigyu
Summary: {Chap 2 Up} Seorang lelaki kutu buku yang mengagumi gadis cantik dan populer di kelasnya, namun sang gadis sepeti tak pernah melihatnya. benarkah itu? ChanBaek) Romance) School life) DLDR. END
1. Chapter 1

DAY 1

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun BaekHyun, and Others

Romance And Friendship

By: Park Chan Gyu

Terisnpirasi dari , Day 1 MV

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, di balik kacamata tebal yang ia kenakan, tengah memandangi sosok gadis yang tengah fokus membaca buku tersebut dengan pandangan kagum. Mereka sedang berada di kelas dan guru akan datang beberapa saat lagi, untuk menghilangkan jenuh, sebagian murid ada yang memilih untuk bergosip, mendengarkan musik, bergurau, membaca buku dan memandangi orang yang di sukai seperti apa yang sering Chanyeol lakukan

Gadis yang di sukainya itu adalah gadis tercantik di kelasnya, ia juga di kagumi banyak anak laki-laki akan keramahan dan kecantikannya. Chanyeol termasuk anak lalki-laki yang menyukainya bahkan semenjak masuk sekolah di hari pertama. Sedangkan Chanyeol, anak itu pendiam dan kutu buku, terkenal pemalu dan jarang berbicara, ia memang pintar. Sebenarnya ia tampan, hanya saja tertutupi dengan kacamata tebal dan penampilannya yang terlihat nerd

Guru sudah datang dan semua siap untuk belajar

Di jam istirahat semua murid memenuhi sisi kantin.

''Ku dengar, Sehun akan menembak Luhan'' Bisik Jiyeon mulai membuka sesi gosipnya

''Luhan? Si ketua di klub dance itu? Kau yakin?'' Tanya Krystal tak percaya

''Mereka sudah sering terlihat berduaan, ku kira sudah berpacaran'' Balas Irene memakan saladnya

''Tapi mereka masih menyangkal tentang hubungan itu, dan sekarang Sehun akan menembaknya'' Jiyeon paling semangat menggosipi teman sekelasnya yang terkenal dingin dan jarang bicara itu dengan ketua klub dance yang terkenal seksi

''Aku tak menyangka jika Sehun memiliki selera yang begitu tinggi'' Komen Krystal sembari memasukkan potongan roti bakarnya ke dalam mulut

''Mereka sudah saling mengenal saat Junior high school'' Ujar sosok gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk memakan bekalnya dan kini berbicara setelah selesai di kunyahan terakhir

Tiga pasang mata memandangnya tak percaya, terlebih Jiyeon, si ratu gosip

''Aku sahabat Luhan dan Sehun, jadi aku tahu. Mereka sudah saling suka tapi sulit mengungkapkannya, puas?'' Jelas si gadis itu dan beranjak pergi

''Menurutmu, siapa lelaki yang beruntung mendapatkan Baekhyun?'' Tanya Jiyeon setelah ketiganya memandang gadis yang tadi makan bersama mereka. Ke empat gadis dengan paras cantik itu memang sudah berteman dekat. Mereka tak pernah menggosipkan satu sama lain dalam artian menjelekkan

''Aku yakin yang beruntung hanya lah orang yang memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi sikap diamnya'' Ujar irene yang di angguki oleh Krystal

''Dan Minhyuk orang yang sabar''

''Yak! Minhyuk hanya milikku seorang!'' Pekik krystal tak terima, Minhyuk memang sosok penyabar tapi bukan berarti ia cocok dengan Baekhyun. Minhyuk itu kekasihnya, ngomong-ngomong.

''Sudah lah, itu tak penting. Aku hanya penasaran. Kita bertiga sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi Baekhyun masih menutup diri pada lelaki. Ck''

Di perpustakaan, Baekhyun duduk di kursi dengan tangan tertumpu di meja, matanya fokus membaca novel yang tersedia di sana. Ia memang suka membaca, lebih condong ke cerita fiksi yang mampu melepas penat selama berjam-jam belajar di kelas

Chanyeol memasuki perpustakaan, entah memang sudah tau atau hanya insting belaka. Ia menyadari ada Baekhyun di sana. Ia tersenyum senang dan segera melangkahnya kakinya. Ia mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk memandangi sang pujaan hatinya. Ia mulai berdiri dengan memgang buku di tangan kanannya

Ia tengah mencoba menarik perhatian pujaan hatinya dengan berbagai cara agar Baekhyun melihatnya. Chanyeol sudah banyak mengelurkan gaya, mulai dari yang berlagak cool, mondar mandir sembari melirik Baekhyun yang ternyata fokus pada bukunya. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Yang melirik bukan Baekhyun, melainkan anak lain yang merasa terganggu dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Ia tak menyerah, ia tetap berusaha dan tersenyum

Bel berakhirnya istirahat sudah berbunyi. Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dan memandangi seisi perpustakaan yang sudah kosong. Ia segera berdiri dan keluar. Gila! Ia sampai ketiduran, dengan tergopoh memasuki kelas, beruntung guru belum masuk. Sesaat, ia menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni kelas, namun detik kemudian mereka kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Chanyeol menghela napasnya lega dan segera duduk di bangkunya

Chanyeol sudah sampai di apartementnya, ya dia tinggal sendiri bersama anjing kesayangannya. Sedangkan orang tua dan kakaknya tinggal di pusat kota karna urusan pekerjaan. Chanyeol sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian rumah yang terlihat santai, hanya kaus putih dan celana jeans selutuh dan tanpa kacamata! Sungguh ia terlihat maskulin dan begitu tampan!

''Hai baeby'' Panggilnya pada sang anjingnya yang tengah duduk di sofa putih empuk. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus bulu tebal anjing kesayangannya

''Dia semakin cantik kau tahu'' Ucapnya yang di balas gonggongan sang anjing yang menurutnya itu jawaban setuju

''Kapan aku akan memilikinya?'' Tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri dan Baeby, Baeby hanya menggonggong. Ya, hampir setiap hari teman curhat Chanyeol adalah Baeby. Sang anjing kesayangannya yang begitu penurut. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang itu dan memandang atap langit yang juga berwarna putih pucat. Pikirannya melanglang buana dan ia tersenyum lebar ketika mengingat wajah sang pujaan hatinya yang tengah tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya

''Cantik'' Puji Chanyeol terus mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin cantik. Ia tak kan patah semangat untuk mendapatkan gadis pujaannya itu

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Chanyeol berjalan melewati jalan yang di kedua sisinya di tanami tumbuhan menuju sekolahnya. Halaman Sekolah ini begitu luas, dengan banyak tanaman di tanam di sisi sekolah, di jalan ketika masuk gerbang menuju sekolah. Bangku-bangku panjang untuk para murid yang akan memandang langsung taman buatan beserta danau buatan di samping sekolah, pohon rindang yang membuat suasana menjadi tenang dan sejuk meski musim panas sekalipun

Matanya memandang pemandangannya tidak percaya, pujaan hatinya tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan juga ia tersenyum, membentuk eyesmile yang selalu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegub kencang. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikan tangan sembari memabals senyumnya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan itu membuat Jantung Chanyeol semakin berdebar keras

Tapi... ku rasa itu hanya sebuah harapan tertinggi Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan sapaan pagi dari seorang gadis cantik seperti Baekhyun. Nyatanya, Baekhyun tengah melambaikan tangannya pada temannya yang berada tepat di belakang Chanyeol. Senyumnya segera luntur dan tangannya terkulai lemas. Ia menengok ke arah mereka yang berjalan di depannya. Ia menunduk, merutuki sikap percaya dirinya. Sadarlah! Kau tak akan di lihat olehnya! Batik Chanyeol berteriak

.

.

.

Jam istirahat, Baekhyun berada di depan taman yang di penuhi pepohonan. Ia sibuk melukis pepohonan. Tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol sudah duduk di sana untuk memandangi Baekhyun, melihat apa yang di lakukan gadisnya itu. Chanyeol selalu mengklaim Baekhyun adalah miliknya, walau ia sadar ia tak setampan lelaki lainnya. Meski Baekhyun juga tak pernah melihatnya. Chanyeol kembali mencoba menarik perhatian Baekhyun, ia melempar batu ke arah danau, lemparan bagus karna masuk ke dalam danau. Ia bersorak dan melirik Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak tertarik dan sibuk dengan acara melukisnya

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menendangi batu batu yang ada di depan kakinya untuk membuang rasa jenuh dan menarik perhatian Baekhyun, namun kembali gagal, gadis itu sepertinya takkan pernah melihatnya. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan berjalan kembali ke kelas

Di dalam apartmentnya, Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuat masakan yang menurutnya akan di sukai oleh Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah ia mengiris bawang yang membuat air matanya terus mengalir. Memotong sayur-sayuran, merebus air dan menggoreng ikan dengan minyak panas yang selalu mengenai tangannya. Ia tak pantang menyerah, sampai akhirnya makanan itu jadi dengan keadaan yang sejujurnya terlihat seperti tak layak makan

Chanyeol mencicipi masakannya

''Tidak buruk juga, masakanku enak walau terlihat sangat buruk untuk penampilan'' Gumam Chanyeol memuji masakannya. Matanya terpaku pada jemarinya yang terluka. Ada plester di beberapa jari kirinya akibat tergores pisau, tapi ia tersenyum, ia tak merasa sakit bahkan ia senang. Ia akan menjadi lelaki terbaik untuk pujaan hatinya. Dia akan mengalahkan lelaki tampan yang belum tentu sebaik dirinya

.

.

.

Jam sekolah di mulai, semua sibuk berdiskusi tentang tugas yang di berikan guru sosiologi. Banyak yang mengeluh karna tak mengerti, tapi tidak untuk kedua murid berbeda gender itu untuk menyelesaikan tugas, yang satunya memang terkenal pintar karna kutu buku sedangkan si gadis yang sudah terkena cantik juga pintar itu suka dengan sosiologi

2 jam berlalu, tugas sudah terkumpul dan murid di bebaskan untuk melakukan aktivitas lain karna para guru sedang mengadakan rapat untuk ujian akhir kelas 3

Dan beberapa murid menghabiskan waktu di kantin, di kelas sembari bergosip, bermain di kelas. Dan sedikit murid yang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Dan disinilah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada, di perpustakaan. Baekhyun mencoba menggapai buku yang berada di rak paling atas, Chanyeol yang melihatnya mencoba membantu. Karna gugup, ia menjatuhkan beberapa buku yang berada dekat dengan buku yang di inginkan Baekhyun. Alhasih, buku-buku tersebut mengenai kepala Chanyeol dan ia menghalangi buku yang nyaris mengenai Baekhyun

Chanyeol tertawa untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung, ia memberikan buku yang ingin Baekhyun baca, gadis mungil itu menerimanya dengan menunduk lalu keluar perpustakaan tanpa berbicara. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan pandangan sedih, ia pikir Baekhyun memang tak kan pernah tertarik padanya

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N; hello? Kkk saya datang bawa ff GS seperti yg di janjikan. Yg ggogb emang belum selesai. Tapi lagi saya ketik kok. Ini saya lagi pengen karna terinspirasi sama mvnya kwill oppa yang day 1. Menurutku ChanBaek cocok meranin ini. Soalnya kalo pake yg lain, feelnya bakal beda 8( tenang, ini Cuma two shoot atau 3 chapter doang kok


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 1

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun BaekHyun, and Others

Romance And Friendship

By: Park Chan Gyu

Terisnpirasi dari , Day 1 MV

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berada di ruang tamu apartemennya , kali ini ia tak hanya di temani baeby, melainkan radio berbentuk kotak. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama channel favoritnya. Kali ini topik pembahasannya adalah cara untuk menarik perhatian gadis idaman.

Dengan masih mendengarkan, Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar mandinya dan menuju tempat yang di khususkan untuk menyikat gigi. Tepat di depan cermin, Chanyeol membenahi rambutnya yang sedikit panjang itu. Ia menyisirnya penuh kehati-hatian. Poninya tertata rapi, lelaki itu sedikit menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri lalu tersenyum, lalu menyamping ke kanan. Ia mengacak rambut belakangnya agar terlihat manly seperti yang di katakan VJ di radio tersebut.

Mempraktekkan sulap, beberapa kali ia gagal dan tak jarang bahan sulap itu terbakar. Ia mendesah karna tak bisa melakukannya, nyaris saja gagal namun ia kembali teringat senyum manis Baekhyun dan itu seperti penyemangatnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Chanyeol memandangi penampilannya di depan cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya. Hari ini hari sabtu, hanya ada kelas ekstrakurikuler di sekolah, dan kebetulan sang pujaan hatinya mengikuti kelas musik. Penampilannya berbeda dengan penampilan biasanya. Berbalut sweater putih, kaki panjang di balut jeans berwarna abu-abu pudar, jam tangan bermerk warna biru laut melingkar manis di lengan kirinya, kali ini ia tak menggunakan kacamata melainkan lensa mata.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan kelas musik dengan jantung berdegup tak karuan. Ia tak menyangka akan setekad ini melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia mengecek kembali penampilannya, apakah penampilannya buruk atau tidak, ia ragu jika Baekhyun akan meliriknya.

Bel berbunyi tanda kelas selesai, semua berhamburan keluar setelah sang guru musik terlebih dulu keluar. Chanyeol bersabar menunggu Baekhyun, sepertinya gadis itu keluar paling akhir. Saat Baekhyun keluar, Chanyeol menyiapkan diri, dan saat sudah berhadapan. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menatapnya.

Lelaki itu memegang gagang yang di atasnya di bakar, ia menutup tempat yang terbakar dan membukanya. Ia tersenyum bangga ketika pucuk yang terbakar tadi sudah berubah menjadi bunga mawar. Baekhyun melihatnya dan sedikit tersipu, ia mencoba menutupi bibirnya yang tengah menahan senyum. Dan ia kembali di buat merona ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuket bunga dari balik punggungnya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tak mampu menahan senyumnya

''Aku mencintaimu Byun, maukah kau berkencan denganku?'' Tanya Chanyeol begitu lancar walau pada kenyataannya ia sedang menahan rasa gugupnya setengah mati.

Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun mengambil bunga itu dan tersenyum sangat manis pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sempat terkejut namun tak bertahan lama. Telapak tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan rona di pipi masing-masing. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya akan lepas keluar karna detakan yang begitu cepat dan tidak teratur.

Mereka telah sampai di bioskop, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk menonton film horror. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan popcorn ukuran besar berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Mata mereka terfokus untuk menonton film. Tangan Baekhyun terus mengambil beberapa popcorn dan memakannya. Chanyeol melirik tangan Baekhyun yang bebas. Dengan jantung berdebar, tangannya mencoba menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, namun segera menjauh karna beberapa jari Baekhyun bergerak.

Ekspresi shock terukir di wajahnya mana kala tangan yang ingin di genggamnya kini menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya, namun Baekhyun menatap ke layar bioskop dengan rona merah. Beruntung cahaya di dalam meredup. Mereka berpegangan tangan, saling menggenggam. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah adegan mengejutkan membuat para penonton yang sebagian wanita itu memekik.

Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, ia sangat terkejut dan ingin menutupi wajahnya agar tak melihat adegan itu. Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan pekikan juga memalingkan wajahnya bertepatan dengan wajah Baekhyun. Suasana tetap menegangkan, namun kecanggungan melingkupi keduanya. Baekhyun yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya langsung mencium tepat di bibir Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu terkejut.

Selama ciuman, Baekhyun mengingat semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika di kelas, ia merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Ia sedikit terganggu namun dia menikmatinya.

Berikutnya saat Baekhyun berada di perpustakaan, melakukan aktivitasnya membaca novel yang sengaja di letakkan di perpustakaan. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang masuk dan tetap fokus pada cerita di novelnya. Ia mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya ketika laki-laki itu seperti sedang mencari perhatiannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya karna degup jantungnya. Tak berselang lama, laki-laki tampan itu tertidur di meja. Baekhyun menyingkirkan novel yang sedari tadi di gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya alih-alih fokus membaca.

Matanya terus memandangi pemandangan di depannya, terlihat tenang dan damai. Ia tersenyum malu menyadari betapa mengagumkannya laki-laki di depannya. Bel berbunyi, Baekhyun mendekati tubuh Chanyeol namun berlari keluar karna dia sangat gugup dan malu luar biasa. Saat Chanyeol memasuki kelas, Baekhyun sempat menengok ke arah laki-laki berkacamata itu lalu memalinkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah.

Beralih pada saat Baekhyun akan menemui temannya yang berjalan menuju sekolah. Dirinya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan lelaki pujaannya. Ia gugup bukan main, namun ia mampu menangani ekspresi di wajahnya, tangannya terangkat ke atas dan melambai ke laki-laki di hadapannya, gadis itu menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Ekspresi laki-laki di hadapannya sangat jelas terbaca, terlihat tak percaya dan terkejut. Lelaki itu membalas, dan kebetulan teman yang di tunggunya berada tepat di belakang lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun segera menghampiri temannya yang membuat lelaki itu sedikit kecewa. Baekhyun menengok ke belakang, melihat punggung lelaki idamannya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat betapa konyol tingkahnya tadi.

.

.

.

Selain membaca, Baekhyun juga senang melukis, dan ia akan berada di taman yang berada di belakang sekolah. Hari ini pun ia memilih untuk melukis karna jam kosong. Dirinya terlalu fokus pada alam sekitar yang tengah di lukisnya tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang terus memandanginya. Namun ia tersadar ketika ada batu yang terlempar ke danau. Sepertinya dia tau siapa pelakunya, tapi Baekhyun tetap acuh saja, menikmati sosok itu tengah menepuk tangan tanpa melihat. Sang sosok itu menyerah dan pergi, Baekhyun menengok. Dia baru berani melihat punggung lelaki yang sudah lama di sukainya. Ia tersenyum dan terkekeh dengan roma merah yang sangat nyata.

hari selanjutnya, Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sosiologi yang baru saja di berikan oleh sang guru. Kakinya melangkah menuju perpustakaan untuk menghabiskan waktu kosong yang di berikan sang guru karna ada rapat guru. Baekhyun sadar bahwa ada Chanyeol dan dia berpura-pura untuk tak peduli. Ia ingin membaca novel yang sepertinya baru di pajang oleh petugas perpustakaan. Sialnya, etak buku berada di atas rak yang jauh dari jangkauan tangan Baekhyun yang memang tidak tinggi.

Tangan mungilnya terus mencoba menggapai novel tersebut, dia merasa ada sosok lain mendekati. Berdiri tepat di sebelah gadis mungil tersebut, niatnya hanya mengambil novel yang di inginkan gadis yang di sukainya. Namun, sepertinya ia tak mampu menutupi rasa gugupnya dan tangannya berkeringat sehingga beberapa buku jatuh, dengan sigap lelaki itu melindungi kepala Baekhyun yang hampir kejatuhan buku-buku tebal tersebut sehingga buku itu mengenai kepala lelaki itu. Chanyeol sedikit meringis namun segera tertawa canggung dan memberikan novel yang di inginkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sangat malu hanya menunduk dan menerima buku novel tersebut lalu pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciuman terlepas dengan dua pasang mata saling menatap, saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing melalui mata mereka. Baekhyun tertawa kecil menghilakan rasa gugup yang mendera serta detak jantung yang detakannya seperti detakan jantung orang yang baru menyelesaikan lari marathon. Gadis mungil itu membenarkan posisinya dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol lalu menyandarkan kepalanya tanpa peduli bahwa sosok di sebelahnya memandangnya bingung.

''Saranghaeyo, Chanyeol. Jeongmal saranghaeyo'' Ucap Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum, sangat bersyukur bahwa gadis yang tengah bertingkah manja dengannya ini juga mencintai dirinya yang pendiam dan tak menarik sedikitpun.

''Nado saranghae, Byun'' Balas Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih.

Keduanyapun tak memiliki rasa canggung untuk berdekatan untuk saling menatap atau mengobrol. Percintaan yang menurut orang lain terlihat manis. Bahkan ketiga sahabat Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau lelaki berkacamata bernama Park Chanyeol akan dengan mudah mengambil perhatian Baekhyun. Akan tetapi, mereka bersyukur setidaknya Baekhyun bersama dengan orang baik-baik dan akan menjaga gadis mungil itu dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

AN: *timpuk author/?* h xD oke oke. Udah habis nih ya~ bersyukur udah selesain ff drabble ini. Next mungkin bakal fokus ke ggogb sama aku mau ngeluarin ff bts. Buat yang mau baca, bisa bilang/? Biar aku imagine/? Nentuin alur yang tepat. Mungkin Yaoi hehehehe


End file.
